


Marianne/Héloïse | Afterlife

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: 18th century french lesbians, Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: But you say, “Oh, when love is goneWhere does it go?”And you say,“Oh, when love is goneWhere does it go?”And where do we go?Where do we go?Where do we go?
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Marianne/Héloïse | Afterlife




End file.
